


Baking a Cake

by FairyNiamh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't understand why Phil is baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking a Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_con_cept (abstractconcept)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/gifts).



> Secret Santa Identity revealed: Boo, yes dear, you know me. Yes, I gave myself a story to throw suspicion off of myself.
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful holiday season and that the new year is kind to you. 
> 
> *hugs*
> 
> FairyNiamh, your Secret Santa 2013
> 
> Story Beta'd by the lovely Drivven Wrinth

Steve had snuck into Phil’s apartment and stood at the island watching the other man lost in baking. The apartment smelled of gingerbread cookies and cakes.

It was relaxing in a way that Steve couldn't name. The smells from his childhood and the sight of his lover of today. Phil always looked wonderful, but seeing him harried and a bit frazzled, really did bring out the best in him.

"You don't have to do all of this. We could always buy the cookies and there is a bakery down the street that we could buy the cake from too." Steve didn't really want his lover to stop, but he did want to know why he wanted to do all of this.

Phil just gave a shallow laugh and pulled out some heavy whipping cream from the refrigerator. "My mom and pop are coming to meet you Steve. Trust me; I have to do this. My pop wouldn't care, but my mom would know and she would frown at me, all motherly like, for not fixing this... for you. She won't eat but one bite, out of politeness. Which is understandable since she is diabetic. She'll hand her slice over to Pop and all will be well with the world."

Steve frowned as Phil made the whipped cream. "That doesn't make sense."

"Welcome to the family. Now get out of here and quit distracting me."

Steve walked out and wondered what he had set himself up for. Well, whatever it was, Phil was worth it.

~Fin~


End file.
